Broken Memories
by The.Blue.Book
Summary: What if there was a woman along side break When he was dragged into the abyss how is this mysterious women connected to the infamous Xerxes Break. Break X OC rated M due to bad language and violence Written by Storm
1. Running from the Past

Broken Memories

Chapter One

Running From the Past

Song -

.com/watch?v=YTEhSrgTyuU

The rain was pouring down around me, yet I didn't feel the need to find cover. I've lost the ability to care long ago. I looked up at the darkened sky with sad eyes and a hand over that shameful mark forever frozen in time. I heard a soft whimper coming from my left. I glanced over Adain was shivering his beautiful red and brown coat did the wolf no good against the harsh elements. "I'm sorry boy lets go find sum shelter till this storm calms a bit" I cooed to my shivering companion. Adain nuzzled my leg as if to say its alrighty before running off to the dry cave just ahead. I immediately started up a fire and threw Adain the last of our meat. he devoured quickly no wasting a piece. "Were gonna have to make a detour if we wanna be able to eat" I told the wolf. He whined quietly and seemed to shake his head as if he agreed. Laughing I relaxed against the cave wall, "I think you understand me more then I do sometimes." I joked feeling my self grow tired. I felt Adain curl up next to me just as everything faded to black.

Dream

please Kevin, miss Autumn bring my mommy and daddy back I miss them" our young mistress Begged crying over her parents coffin's. "It's all my fault" seemed to be the only thing that ran though my mind. I glanced over at Kevin his red eyes met my mismatched brown and green ones in a moment of understanding. We were such opposites but for the moment we were exactly the same. Master and mistress were the closest thing to family we had. And I was supposed to be protecting them. They put their trust in me and I failed them. In that moment I had decided. I didn't care what happened to me anymore I would bring them back. I glanced at Kevin once more and I knew he made the same choice, we were in this together. "Erica, honey" I paused picking up the crying child in my arms, "we will get your parents back I promise" I cried out burring my face in her shoulder. Kevin's eyes softened and he walked over to us I looked up eyes red and swollen as he wrapped his arms around us both placing his chin on my head, and we cried for our sorrows, just cried.

Dream End

I sat up immediately gasping for air. I reached up and touched my face. I felt wetness on my finger tips "I-I-I cried?" I stuttered in shock "I-I hadn't cried in twenty years". Adain whined and licked my tears stained cheeks as I buried my face in his soft fur thinking about that night. "I wonder what it could mean I hadn't had that dream in a long time" I thought feeling a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach at the thought of the all too familiar memory. I looked outside it was still pouring out, the rain fit my mood perfectly at the time and all I wanted to do was go stand in it for hours letting the water wash away all my sins. I sighed getting up and snuffing out the fire hiding any reminisce of it every being there. Adain whined and nuzzled my leg again as if to ask if I was alright. I pat his head "I'm fine" I reassured him but I was mostly trying to convince my self. "lets get going we don't need Pandora catching up with us again" they were sure to send there strongest members after us this time... especially after what we did to them last time I shuttered at the thought of it and stepped out into the rain it felt good on my heated face. I stood there for a minute then easily broke into a fast run Adain right along side of me. We ran through out the day taking small breaks here and there. We finally reached the town of Reignsworth around evening. I slowed to a stop just before its gates and turned to Adain, "you gotta wait out here buddy" I told him ruffling his fur. He whined at me and bumped my hand. "Hey" I laughed "you know you'll scare all the townspeople if you come with you wanna eat right?" he looked to the side, "see I'm right" I gloated smiling at the childish wolf "why don't you go kill something" I offered watching as his ears flicked back to acknowledge my offer then he barked at me and took off into the forest. I snickered at Adain's reaction and turned to face the gates. The sinking feeling settled its self back into my stomach and thunder crackle in the distance the rain was on its way.


	2. A Fight and a Breakdowns

Broken Memories

Chapter Two

A Fight and A Breakdowns

Song -

.com/watch?v=1bPHtCBqdLg

I sighed and pushed open the heavy iron gates "protecting" the town and glance around. The place was completely deserted not a person in sight. Hell, I couldn't even see a cat or hear a bird. The feel of dread grew worse and something told me this wasn't just because of the incoming storm. More thunder rumbled in the distance. Shuddering I put aside my paranoid-ness and entered the town anyway. I really needed the supplies. I walked further in and attempted to find a store somewhere in the maze of brick walls and fences all around me. About an hour or so latter I finally found a small produce store on the corner of a road somewhere. I reached for the handle. It was locked, my eyes widened "NO" I yelled kicking the door and sliding down to my knees. The son of a bitch was closed. My tummy rumbled in discontent as looked at the sign with extreme hatred. I pulled my pathetic form off the ground and just s I was about to turn around I heard the distinct click of a gun being cocked. i froze slowly turning to see my attacker. It was Pandora's staff. The guy had long black hair and hardened gold eyes fixed in a glare, his long trench coat flowing around him and wide brimmed hat tipped back slightly. Standing behind him was the blond haired kid I've been hearing a lot about lately, oz I believe. Next to him was a young girl with long brown hair and purple eyes. She was also glaring at did I do" I thought to my self watching the dark haired guy. I saw his fingers twitch slightly I jumped to the right the bullet slightly grazing my cheek. "What do you want with me?" I snapped standing to my full height of 5'6" and facing my attackers. "We're here to eliminate the threat of an illegal contractor" the dark hair one growled sending a menacing glare in my direction. "Oh my god" I screamed throwing my head back and laughing like a crazy person. "How many times do I have to tell you people? I am no illegal contractor." I looked back to them with sad eyes. "But those guys-" "attacked me first, all I'm going to say if you wanna fight me you will lose" as I turned to walk away I heard a gunshot. I tried to dodge but it pierced my left shoulder. I winced stumbling slightly I turned and faced them with smile. "I'll take a whole lot more then that kiddo" I laughed watching as there eyes widened in shock. I felt the blood slowly start to soak though my clothing and winced at the feeling of the crimson liquid. It hurt like a bitch, but I held the pain in and un-clipped my twin kanta from my back. I laughed darkly as I saw there reaction to my beautiful weapons. The majority of the blades were black but there was a beautiful silver inscription along the length of the blade. Without warning I ran at them with incredible speed. My blade was just about to taste there flesh when I was interrupted by the sound of metal hitting metal. I gasped as I was pushed back ten feet by the force of the blow. "Break!" I heard them yell. "Who the fuck is break" I yelled getting frustrated by the interruption. When I looked my eyes meet a signal red one. "Kevin" I whispered dropping my kanta. "You're alive" I muttered staggering back a step feeling weak. The thunder rumbled and lighting flashed across the sky with a frightening crack the sky opened up and the rain poured down. "You bastard" I screamed though the rain. Break eyes widened as I swiped my blade at his face. He blocked it knocking me back I the process. I sank to my knee's swords still in hand. Break sighed putting away his sword and started to walk towards my shaking form only to be held back by the dark haired guy. "Don't break she's dangerous." he warned. "Did she attack you first" he asked somewhat harshly. "Well-" "exactly" Kevin/break snapped the rest of the group looked confused. He approached me slowly as if he didn't know how I'd react. "Kevin is its really you?" I asked giving up and letting go of my swords. "Yes its me Autumn" he said smiling softly bending down and helping me to my feet. I felt like a trapped animal "its been a while" I mumbled burring my face in his shoulder whimpering as the memories form the past flooded my head. The sorrow and hurt I've been trying to forget for years hit me full force. "Don't leave me" I mumbled crying for the second time in twenty years. my vision blurred and everything faded to black.


	3. Captured! Breaks involvment

Autumns Dream

We left that night soon after young Erika was put to sleep for the night. I had done tons of research on the abyss, if you can get down to the lowest level of the abyss you meet the will, and she had the power to change things in time. But the only way you could enter the abyss was by signing a contract with a chain, by becoming a monster. And that's exactly what I was prepared to do. I sat on my bed it was a quarter to midnight almost time to leave. I sighed and began to dress, I pulled on a little black dress that was cut uneven, one side reaching just above my knee the other mid thigh. Over that I pulled on a long black duster and slipped on some knee high boots. I glanced into the mirror for a moment taking in my appearance my mismatched eyes held nothing, dark circles under my eyes reminded me of the many nights I spent awake thinking of Erika. I had to fix this, I undid my long auburn hair from its ties and walked out the door not once looking back, I meet up with Kevin in the hall. "Ready" he asked. I nodded following him through the town. Street after street we continued to walk in silence, all of a sudden the urge to run took over my every thought so I ran, what did I have to lose "Autumn!" Kevin yelled chasing after me. I didn't know where I was going just that I needed to get there. I ended up in a dark ally. The aura of danger hung in the air. I took a step into the dark it covered me like a veil. "So you wanna change the past do you?" the voice echoed in my head. "Yes" I replied bravely. "Hmmm maybe I can help you with that, then again maybe I can't, willing to risk it?" the voice questioned. "Yes" I breathed "What else do I have to lose?" "Oh my dear more then you know" the phrase hung in the air as an invisible force reached out and grabbed me pulling me farther into the darkness. I came face to face with a person that strongly resembled the grim reaper he was cloaked in darkness a giant scythe stood behind him menacingly. "I'm reaper" he said puling out a dagger "and I will help you accomplish your goal with that man you call Kevin" he cut the palm of my hand and licked it. "Your contract has been signed" he stated as a sudden pain hit my chest it brought me to my knees it felt like my very soul had been taken from me and a feeling of dread hit me full force. "Autumn?" was the last thing I remember before darkness had taken over my vision.

Break's POV

I sighed as I remembered her words "Don't leave me" I didn't intent to leave her after she signed her contract with Reaper but as I looked at her lying there so pale and lifeless. It struck a cord I didn't want her to face the horror I knew was to come. She had always been a tough woman and seeing her fall so far it just wasn't right. But I was dead wrong. It caught me completely off guard when I saw her there in the abyss arguing with the will...

Flashback

I landed with a thud in the abyss "I- I've done it I've made it to the abyss" I looked around the place resembled a broken toy box; it had an eerie feel to it. All of a sudden all the toys came to life and started chattering about the will and Alice, all sorts of random stuff. I started to walk forward and push though the toys and suddenly one voice stood out among the rest. "You can change the past please, please do this I'm nothing take what ever you want just please they were my life it's my fault..." I crept forward into the room to get a better view, my eyes widened "Autumn" I gasped out loud catching both of their attention. "You" the will hissed "get over here" I compiled fearing if didn't I would be killed. I bowed still not believing the Autumn I left in the ally so many years ago was standing here in front of the will defiant. She sure looked the same, same auburn hair and green and brown eyes. But something was different, her eyes held a sharp look to them and her face was hardened and she was covered with scars the most prominent one ran from her neck down into her shirt. "What are you here for?" the will asked sweetly all cruelness that was in her voice a second ago was gone. "I've come to ask you to change the past please so my master and mistress can live again".. "Hmm you two come for the same cause?" she asked cruelty leaking back into her voice. "Your eyes are real pretty, I always thought that Cheshire would look good with red eyes" she said I snapped my head up what the hell was she talking about. I felt her grab my chin and force me to look at her then she took my left eye. I cried out in agony holding where my eye used to be. "I'm going to give it to Cheshire" she hummed in a sing song voice. "Now" she said I watched Autumn out of the corner of my 'eye' "you two kill thousands each just to save these few human lives?" autumn looked at me her eyes were full of concern. Suddenly Autumn's head snapped up and held the wills cold look "Yes I did" she said strongly holding her head high. "Ohhh, Cheshire what do you think of that?" "Hmm I kinda like it" I watched as the cat thing circled her with his or should I say my eye. I saw him hug her and nuzzle her neck and chest. I heard her gasp as she pushed him away shocked. Outraged Cheshire smacked her across the face hard enough she landed on the ground a few feet away. "Autumn" I shouted getting up to help her but I was struck down by the will her face was twisted up into a look of madness. Autumn lifter her head and I saw her face she had three deep bloody gashes running across her eye and nose and lips. I saw a tear run down her face and she struggled to get up only to be kicked back down. All of a sudden the will screamed in pain and fell to the ground screaming about too many coming in at once. Then a small blond boy carrying a dark hair boy walked into the abyss and said he did what she asked for his brother. I took the chance "Please just help me I'll do anything I'll give you anything take it my other eye, my arm, my leg, my life just please change the past" I screamed "Really you'll do anything?" "Yes" "well then wish granted help me" she said then everything went dark.

Break's POV

That was the last time I saw Autumn. Was I foolish to assume she was gone? I truly was only thinking of myself. I sighed. And looked around the room her pet wolf who appeared shortly after her collapse was protected her fiercely he chewed on my arm like a chew toy. Gil, Oz, and Alice were nowhere to be found I guess my outburst shocked them. After the animal calmed down I decided to take him with me he was probably important to her. "Well better go explain things to her she has to be extremely confused right now" I said to the poor animal snapping out of my memories "knowing her she's already destroyed the room." I thought getting up and slipping under the table beckoning the wolf to follow.

Autumns POV

I bolted upright with a start hand automatically going to my face to see if my scarf was still in place. Thankfully it was. I gave the room a once over. It was a pretty basic room with windows, a bed, and a dresser. I got up and walked over to the door it was locked. "Damn" I walked over to the window and leaned out and sighed it's like they expected me to escape. It was a four story drop onto a ton of bushes which looked suspiciously like thorn bushes. "Well if the ass is gonna keep me in here I;m gonna destroy it". I began to rip and smash shit like no tomorrow. It truly was a good stress reliever. I fell on my back amidst the shredded fluff of the comforter and bits and pieces of broken glass and wood that littered the floor. I sighed contently and took in my handy work. All of a sudden I heard the door creak open I was on my feet immediately. Turns out it wasn't the door door it was the closet door. Adein came bounding into the room and tackled me to the ground. Adein I yelled surprised as my face was attacked by the overly happy wolf. "I know I know boy calm down I missed you too" "My my what a number you did on this room my dear" " Kevin… err Break you have no right to call me my dear cause I am most certainly not your dear."

"Oh your not?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

"What are you thinking" I asked suspiciously all of a sudden he was right in front of my face. I fell back and turned a brilliant shade of red. "Well the fact that you're blushing is proof enough" he exclaimed happily.

"Proof of what" I yelled angrily"

"Where's the girl who didn't raise her voice to anyone"

"She died a long time ago" I snapped turning away to prevent another pesky tear from being seen

"As did Kevin" Break mumbled "do as you please you are free to leave right after you have dinner with us feel free to stay though you would be very valuable to Pandora" with that Break turned and walked out the door before I could even comprehend what he said "...Wait dinner?" I muttered right as two servants stormed into the room in a flurry of material. "What are you doing" I asked nervously as the servants began to corner me. "Why you have to wear a dress honey" the first maid said pulling out a blood read gown. "I haven't worn a dress in over a hundred years" I exclaimed d years" I exclaimed as the maids closed in.


End file.
